


Hoffnung

by christianesteiffen



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had always wondered what his soulmark meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoffnung

Danny had always wondered what his soulmark meant.  
Daniel had told himself that it didn´t matter, because he wouldn´t find his match anyway.  
Atlas hadn´t cared anymore.

A bird on his arm, a shrike as he later figured out. He always thought that his soulmate would somehow be linked to freedom, which was what birds symbolised for him.  
There was a time in kindergarten when Danny told people his soulmate would be the next president of the US.  
The children, in their naivete, of course believed him. Today Atlas was astounded he´d been this stupid. Once Danny´s lies were uncovered, people avoided him. Danny had spent hours at home, crying because he din´t understand.  
Atlas thought he was a fool. 

When he got out of kindergarten, he told his classmates his name was Daniel. People asking about his soulmark were left unsatisfied.  
He told them that he didn´t know who his soulmate was. That he had no idea. He wasn´t to blame that his soulmark bore no name, was not easily identifiable.  
He didn´t want them to snoop, invade his privacy. Middle school was when Daniel completely isolated himself from others. From all the couples kissing, being happy.  
54% of all humans found their soulmates in school. 23% at work. 17% at clubs/restaurants/other public locations. 3% didn´t have soulmarks and another 3% never found their soulmates.  
Before High school even started Daniel counted himself as one of the last three percent.

As Daniel started to work and didn´t meet anyone that made his heart beat faster instantly, he gave up.  
Atlas was cold then. Not caring about who he hurt or the consequences of his actions. Atlas took Henley in a heartbeat and after another one he let her fall again. That was why she left him and the Eye.  
Because he manipulated and used her. Like he did with everyone else. Except for Jack and Merritt. Atlas was starting to let them in, the Horsemen. Of course he was closest to the two of them, but Lula and even Dylan were starting to grow on him. Even though he knew Lula only for a couple of days. He also knew that he had to rebuild his entire relationship with Dylan, after his idiotic ego had destroyed everything. Atlas didn´t believe that Dylan forgave him. Although Dylan had told him during their plane ride to London that he shouldn´t blame himself, everyone could make mistakes, etc.  
Atlas thought that he only wanted to motivate him for the show. However even after the show Dylan kept reminding him that Atlas wasn´t at fault, that they all were to be blamed equally. That he forgave him.

As soon as Dylan revealed to them that he was the son of THE Lionel Shrike, the pieces started falling together in Atlas´ head.  
Of course he had considered the possibility of Lionel himself somehow being his soulmate. That was how he got into magic. Young Daniel had believed that if he was to carry on his legacy, it would make his very dead soulmate very proud.  
Atlas knew that that was a foolish thing to believe. When Shrike died, he hadn´t even born. If he´d actually been his soulmate, Atlas would bear no mark at all. Sometimes he believed that that would have been easier. He still would have been an outsider, but he wouldn´t have wasted so much time on hope. Hope was for weak people.   
And if there was one thing J. Daniel Atlas was not, it was weak.   
So when Dylan told him that his real name was Shrike not Rhodes, he knew.  
He lunged at him and kissed him hard. When Dylan responded, smiling into the kiss, J. Daniel Atlas was overjoyed.

Danny had known since the first moment they met.  
Daniel had hoped.  
Atlas hadn´t cared anymore.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope (Danny is triggered) you enjoyed this. I´m grateful for any kind of feedback, comment, etc.  
> Again English is not my native language, so please excuse my mistakes and feel free to point them out.  
> This is the third fic I´m writing for this ship. Three fics in three days, atlashrike is really addictive. In my last one both of them were kinda ooc, so I hope that I described them better this time.  
> I wrote this fic, because I love soulmate aus and I feel like every ship needs at least one, so I wrote this one, because probably no on else is going to do this. This ship is just too small . ;)


End file.
